super_power_training_simulatorfandomcom-20200214-history
Ability
The first ability you are able to learn in-game is Invisibility. This is attained by completing the 3rd main quest that Sath gives the player. The requirement is to have at least 100 psychic power. The player becomes invisible for an infinite amount of time after pressing the key "T" unless you attack. Invisibility grants you complete invisibility unless you are faced by a player who has more psychic power than you. The second ability Energy Sphere Punch ''is the fourth reward of the main quest. It is a projectile attack which requires at least 1000 fist power and to attack with it you must press the "R" key. There are many variants to the Energy Sphere Punch where the color of the attack repeward of the main quest. According to Sath if your body toughness if higher then your opponents fist power you will be able to reflect damage from your opponent. ''This will not be fatal unless you have 10x of the enemies fist power as your body toughness. ''You need 1000 body toughness to get Damage Reflection. The 4th ability you will stumble upon after completing the 6th main quest is ''Water Running. This is a fairly useful ability since you are able to go to the Ice Cave and Volcano afterwords. Also the quest gives you Weights which is very useful for training movement speed and jump force. The requirements are 1000 movement speed and 1000 psychic power. The 5th ability is Teleportation which will become available by completing the 8th main quest. Teleportation scales to how much speed force and psychic power you have.The less you have the smaller amount of distance you will be able to teleport to. The requirement of teleportation is 10,000 movement speed and to be able to teleport press the key "V". The 6th ability that you will learn from completing the 9th main quest is the ability to Fly. ''After you learn how to fly you are able to go to the ''cloud on top of Tornado Island to train your fist power at the crystal. ''The requirements of flight are:10,000 jump force and 10,000 psychic power. ''Flight speed scales to jump force and in order to fly you must double jump. Flight is also very useful because you get a massive psychic boost while meditating flying. The 7th ability that Sath teaches you from the main quest line is Bullet Punch. This projectile attack grants the player to instantly hit the opponent, but only works for short range. The range can be increased by increasing fist power and the key to attack with Bullet Punch is 'F". The requirement for Bullet Punch is to have 100,000 fist power. The next ability you will learn (8th) is Soul Attack which, currently as of version 1.6(i think) had been in the game. Soul Attack will instantly kill players with 10x lower Psychic Power than you have but attacking players that have more Psychic Power will instead damage you. The requirement to attain Soul Attack is to have 100,000 psychic power and the key to attack with it is "B". One of the final abilities in game (9th) is Aura Concealmen''t which is one of the ''hardest abilities to attain. This is very useful if you find yourself in need to having some fun by trolling other players. The requirements for Aura Concealment are 1 million in Fist Power, Body Toughness and Psychic Power. To conceal your aura from other players press the key "X". This wiki is made by Moeon,a roblox player.